<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【陆绎×袁今夏】水龙吟 by dazhentanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584880">【陆绎×袁今夏】水龙吟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao'>dazhentanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【陆绎×袁今夏】水龙吟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【陆绎×袁今夏】水龙吟 （高铁No.4）</p><p>“相公……我、我还未洗漱。”</p><p>袁今夏被陆绎的吻弄得意乱情迷，但一想到刚刚自己才……验完尸，实在是苟不下去。</p><p>“饥不择食”的陆大人稍稍叹气，抱着袁今夏在手中，热气一阵阵地呼着她的脖颈。</p><p>“后院僻静处，有眼温泉。初春料峭，想来……很适合现在的夫人。”</p><p>袁今夏红着脸，还没开口，就被陆绎吻了吻下嘴唇。</p><p>袁今夏做了回“小孩”，被他一路抱到了温泉。</p><p>陆少爷尚未服侍过人，手法不熟练，遇了水的衣服不好脱，试了一次未解开。</p><p>素日里，气定神闲的陆大人，直接把她的衣服扯了开来。一面吻着红唇，一面将手从衣领处探了下去。</p><p>两团玉雪团跳了出来，看得陆绎移不开视线。“我怎么见着……长大了点？”</p><p>两团乳肉落在陆绎手中，被大力揉捏了几下，不知是温泉的热度，还是袁今夏的体温，陆绎竟生出了薄汗。</p><p>袁今夏哪里受得住这般撩拨，咬着嘴唇，哼哼唧唧地吟哦着。“陆、陆绎……我难受……”</p><p>团着两只玉乳在手中，陆绎低头含住了两只尖尖儿。舌苔重重地刮过，口齿不清地回她。“为夫……看着也热。”</p><p>袁今夏小小地推开他，身子却软得不行，腹下熟悉的热流一股一股溢出来……好在是水中，不觉得丢人。</p><p>“别……”袁今夏被自己黏腻的声音吓了一跳。</p><p>陆绎燥热得心中有团火在烧，却担心袁今夏禁不住，握惯了绣春刀的手指，探进了幽密处……</p><p>“湿这么厉害？”陆绎轻咬着袁今夏的耳垂，“哪儿的水？这么响？”</p><p>泽泽的水声闷闷动，泉中水波阵阵。</p><p>袁今夏攀附在陆绎肩上，两团柔白一下下撞着他的胸口……看得陆绎眼尾发红。</p><p>“唔唔……不、不要了……”袁今夏这会儿眼泪掉出来，双腿不由自主地夹紧了陆绎作乱的手腕，身子颤了颤，温热的汁水洒在水中。</p><p>陆绎吻着她圆滑的肩肩，留下几个暧昧的红痕。“要……还是……不要？”</p><p>腿根处的手掌没有退出去，浅浅动了动，袁今夏哼了哼，本就白净的身子泛着异样的红。</p><p>丢脸也不是这一两回……袁今夏飞了眼面前的陆绎，糯糯地开口：“要啦……”</p><p>撑在幽蜜中的手指，捉到了藏匿的花珠，轻轻碰了碰，陆绎心满意足。“夫人……我好像有点忙，不如，你做主放进去？”</p><p>袁今夏睁开羞红的眼，他的手指拨弄着肉珠，另一只手已经揉捏刮蹭上了玉团儿。</p><p>气息大乱之下，袁今夏只觉得身体发麻，异样的情欲溢满眼眶。</p><p>陆绎明明比她好不了多少，偏偏一张淡漠的脸唬人。</p><p>袁今夏一咬牙，不就是那什么什么……手一握，那东西在她手心跳了跳。心一横，胡乱就要按着陆绎坐下去。</p><p>“嘶……”陆绎抽着气，还真高看了这个假把式。“你要废了你相公吗？！”</p><p>话音未落，陆绎已经撞了进去。</p><p>袁今夏饱胀得双脚垫了垫，想要离他远一些，却被撞到了内里，软绵绵地让那物什近了几分。</p><p>“啊啊～唔～”抑扬的声线陡然高了几分。“明明……是……嗯嗯……你让我……啊啊啊……慢一些……”</p><p>陆绎圈着袁今夏，开始发力，似乎有着无尽的精力，靡靡的撞击声，在水中动静颇大。</p><p>“慢一些？你这儿不是这么说的……”</p><p>麻酥酥的快感冲击着袁今夏的神智，管不了陆绎的荤话，咿咿呀呀欢愉得可怕。</p><p>“轻声些。”陆绎低头吻她，吞下那些令人血脉偾张的呻吟，胯下动作却是十分用力，揉捏着袁今夏的两瓣雪臀，恨不能溺死在她的温柔乡。</p><p>袁今夏闭着眼睛，任他索求，如同无根的浮萍，随他动作……</p><p>青丝浮在水中，波纹荡漾得厉害。</p><p>陆绎还有两分清醒，娇憨的爱人在他怀中，那处吃力吞吐着他的欲望，身心的满足异常，腰眼一阵阵发麻……</p><p>浅浅喘息的女人忽地绷紧了脚趾，一股热流喷在陆绎的下腹，忍得他下颚紧了紧。</p><p>袁今夏目色迷离，唤着他的名字。“陆绎……陆绎……”</p><p>陆绎一口咬在她的锁骨，又舍不得用力，重重吮吸了几下，教训式地朝内里的软肉顶了顶。</p><p>袁今夏扬起头，咿呀咿呀地晃着两条小白腿。“要、要到了……唔唔……太重、太深了……啊啊……”</p><p>酥麻的快感攀上陆绎的脊椎，只觉得天地间唯剩下她与他。“今夏……”</p><p>袁今夏受不住，不由地痉挛一阵，耳晕目眩间，竟更绞紧了那物什。</p><p>“贪吃鬼。”陆绎在巅峰里，急速退了出来，白浊撒在水中，低低耳语一句。</p><p>没了阻挡，袁今夏只觉得下体抖索索更甚，却依旧嘴硬还击。“我不是贪吃鬼。”</p><p>陆绎色气满满地捞了把水中白嫩的身体，下了评价。</p><p>“不仅贪吃，还……漏食儿。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>